Emperor Mavro
"This is the end of your era, Rangers!" -Mavro to the Megaforce rangers. Emperor Mavro is the second emperor to the throne, while his twin, Majorus, is the highest command. His two sons Vekar and Vrak, being his highest generals. And Spaulding, being his nephew under Majorus' reign. Character History Wild Knights: He appeared for the first time in Wild Knights, and began plotting for his new empire. Getting Crafty: He is first introduced to Domitraitor, as he promises to serve him and only him. The Vikings: He was seen aggravated by Domitraitor's defeat, and was suspicious based off the fact, Vikor, the monster, was not Domitraitor's. Freaky Tikis: He was seen plotting, and is interrupted by Domitraitor. He denied his plan to be successful, and was correct. Running out of patience, he almost strikes down Domitraitor with his sword. He then finished his new plot with his other servants. Plenty of Bones: He is brought to Ripjaw, one of Domitraitor's monsters. With doubt he will succeed, he allows his three best imperial guard, Matacore, Yellzor, and Redker to help Ripjaw destroy the rangers. Watching the failure of his monsters and imperial guard, he later pushes Domitraitor into a wall for failing, to which, he states he'll do better. Mavro scoffs, and walks off. Time For the Loud House: He is first seen doubting Domitraitor's plan with a monster known as Loudhouse. After seeing Loudhouse's progress, he begins to believe Domitraitor may actually succeed with the plan, but is corrected. Loudhouse was destroyed, grown, and destroyed again. Domitraitor begging for mercy, he simply walks away from Domitraitor, likely to not strike him down yet again. He is introduced to Blossom, another monster. He demands to know if it was one of Domitraitor's newest "elaborate schemes". He is asked by Blossom if she can cause havoc on the Earth, Mavro replies simply with "fine". After Blossom's destruction, rather than blaming it on Domitraitor, he blames Redker for the failure. Domitraitor was relieved. Community Service: He is seen talking to Redker, and argues with him about his last defeat. He was interrupted by Domitraitor, with an introduction of Picksaw. Picksaw was sent down to Earth, permitted by him himself. After Domitraitor leaves the room, Mavro, without Domitraitor knowing, tells Redker he may destroy him soon for his failures. Before either of them knew, Domitraitor was unlocated. He orders Redker to go down with Yellzor and Matacore to locate him, immediately. He is seen looking at Earth, and looking extremely furious. Game Show of Doom: He finally is reported back to by Yellzor of Domitraitor's location. Mavro comes to the scene himself, asked for Yellzor to leave, and discussed with Domitraitor his new plan. He allows the plan, due to the fact he liked what he heard. After the sudden failure, Mavro snaps, and heavily injured Domitraitor in the process. Redker telling his boss that it wasn't his fault, Mavro become angry with him, so Redker backed away. Redker later tells Mavro where the unknown monsters were coming from, and overhearing it, Domitraitor becomes worried. Mavro states to Redker, that the plans are almost in place, and he laughs manically. Food Fight: He sent down a monster of his own, known as Robfish. He was excited to his extent Robfish was winning, but was then destroyed. Mavro is already angered enough by Robfish's failure, but to top it all of, Domitraitor betrays Mavro. Domitraitor claims his partner is returning to Earth, and that Mavro is doomed. Mavro attempts to catch up, but he teleports out. In fury, he orders Redker to find him, served as a traitor. Redker agrees, and gets to work with Yellzor and Matacore. Return of the Armada: He made his official first plot against the Rangers and the Lion Network. He was seen with his imperial guard, and Damaras, to fight the Lion Network. He yells at Domitraitor for his traitorous ways. Domitraitor teasingly responds that "Traitor" is in his name, to which, he becomes angered. He and his minions later retreat due to the Lion Network's ability to fight, and promises he will return. Master of Tricks: He fought Domitraitor and lost, he was later seen making the last part of his plan. The Blue Fang: After being chased off, he returns to a distant planet vowing to at some point return. The Ultimate Battle Begins: Her returned with his final plan, and was seen in cameos afterwards. Over the Rainbow: He executed his ultimate plan, and was eventually destroyed. The End of the Universe: He did not appear in the four-part finale for an unknown reason. He was however in a flashback in this episode. Personality He is a ruthless leader, who barely cares for Vekar due to his lack of power, but cares more for Vrak. He is one to be an angered, sometimes short-fused leader. His relationship to his brother, Majorus, brings him to a more loyal state, while Majorus is technically his boss. He also likes nephew's skills. Powers and Abilities * Ultra Strength: '''Being the co-leader of The Armada, Mavro is one of the strongest opponents that the Super Mega Rangers had ever faced. * '''High Durability: Mavro's body is resilient and impervious to most attacks as shown in one of the final battles, it took the power of most of the Super Megaforce Ranger's Legendary Ranger Modes to defeat him. * Royal Leadership: '''Due to his great leadership, Mavro leads a galactic empire, second to Majorus. * '''Battle Skills: '''Mavro can hold his own against just about any foe. * '''Quick Reflexes: '''Mavro can block any attack effortlessly from his opponents even while sitting down. * '''Mega Fireballs: Mavro can shoot two powerful fire balls from his shoulders, which can cause large explosions. Arsenal '''Royal Sword: '''Mavro possesses a sword which excels in both offense and defense. He uses it against his enemies as well as to symbolize authority towards the Armada. * '''Royal Sword Wave: '''Mavro can also fire a yellow energy wave from his sword. Notes * He is the father of Prince Vekar and Prince Vrak, the brother of Majorus, and the uncle of Spalding. He also has Redker, Yellzor and Matacore as his closest generals, and imperial guard. Redacore is also the guard of Majorus, making him royal as well. Damaras is the protector of his son, Argus with Vekar's warrior, Levira being his scientist and monster grower, and lastly Blandora being his most trusted scientist, and that of the reproducer of X-Borgs and Brusiers, and creator of Argus. * He has a repainted version of him that serves as his brother, that being Majorus. * He will return after Wild Knights' finale. * His armada megazord does not appear in Wild Knights nor Shogun Force. Appearances # Wild Knights # Getting Crafty # The Viking # Freaky Tikis # Plenty of Bones # Time for the Loud House # Blossoming for Chaos # Community Service # Game Show of Doom # Food Fight # In Handcuffs # Nice and Smooth # The "Aww" Kitty # King of Heights # Forces of Nature # Return of the Armada 20. Spikor's Revenge 21. Master of Tricks 22. The Blue Fang 23. The Armada Strikes Back 41. Armada's Retreat (flashback) 72. The Ultimate Battle Begins 73. Over the Rainbow (death) 80. The End of the Universe (flashback)Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:The Armada